


Mexico

by NonsenseNotebook



Category: oneyplays
Genre: M/M, band au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 21:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11792256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NonsenseNotebook/pseuds/NonsenseNotebook
Summary: does this count as a song fic? who knows man i'm tired





	Mexico

A gentle night breeze blew through the small gazebo as Ding Dong readjusted the guitar in his lap. He gave a wary glance to the pool a good distance behind him, where the rest of his band was still enjoying their post concert party. Girls, loud music, drinks, and Chris, Matt, and Ryan, all oblivious to him sitting just out of earshot of them. That wouldn’t stop him from trying to play as quietly as he could. 

He titled his stare upward a bit, away from the laughter of the party, towards the house. He had already forgotten who was hosting their party, some local celebrity, they all started to blend together eventually. He wondered which room his friend Julian was sleeping in. He was so wiped out after the show, he declined to do anything but sleep right after. That’s why Ding Dong didn’t feel so bad for temporarily stealing his bass guitar. 

He shifted in his lap again and looked down at the instrument. Strings weren’t his instruments of choice. He was the drummer, and occasionally, he would play something brass, but guitars just weren’t his style. He plucked at a few strings, wincing at the discordant sounds. He tried to remember some of the scales Julian had taught him. He managed to get halfway through one before he forgot it. DD sighed and clutched the guitar in his hands. He closed his eyes and took another breath, letting his fingers fall across the frets. Chris told him once that he had never taken a guitar lesson, that he just played the songs he felt, like some kinda sappy movie plot.

He hated how Chris was right in the stupidest ways sometimes.

The chords were quiet, muffled by the sounds of the party and the lack of an amp, but he felt the way the bass vibrated against his chest, and he recognized the song. Julian had shown him it a few times before, when the band was just started. Ultimately they decided not to play it at any shows, but it was still stuck in his head. Ding Dong giggled to himself when he remembered the name of it. Mexico. Of course that was the name. He started the song over, playing through the intro again, letting his mouth form the shape of the words, still afraid to sing, worried about his friends hearing him.  The song was over before he knew it, and he played it again. It wasn’t a long song, and it looped easily. He played it over and over, slowly going from mouthing the words to softly singing them in the dark. 

Suddenly there was a creak against the wood floor, and his eyes shot open as he clutched the guitar quickly to his chest. With a soft sigh, Julian, wrapped in a blanket, hair a mess, sat gently on the bench next to him. They sat there quietly for what seemed like an eternity, the only sounds the crickets and the faint hollering of their friends. Another breeze rolled by, ruffling Julian’s hair in the soft moonlight. Finally, Ding Dong cleared his throat.

“I thought you were sleeping.”

“I mean, I was, I just-” the shorter man waved his hand in an empty gesture. “I woke up, and uh, I couldn’t get back to sleep. So I was gonna just, practice some songs, but, couldn’t find my bass.” Julian looked at the instrument tucked into Ding Dong’s arms. He felt his face blush with embarrassment. “And I thought maybe, the guys were dicking around with it, so I looked out the window, and I saw that you were doing something out here and-” He gestured again, like he was trying to encompass the scene with his arm. “Now I’m here.”

“Julian I’m sorry. Here, take it back I won’t-”

“I heard you singing.”

Ding Dong felt himself blush harder, less from embarrassment this time, more from something else. “...You did?”

“Yeah, it was nice, I’m surprised you remembered it.”

“Me too.”

They were quiet again, comfortable in their silence under the night sky. Julian yawned loudly, and Ding Dong resisted the urge to follow suit. He almost jumped out of his skin when Julian rested his head on his shoulder.

“Can you play it again?”

“Uhh...I, I don’t know if-”

Julian shifted his head up to look at Ding Dong, his tussled hair falling over his warm brown eyes. “For me?”

Ding Dong’s mouth gaped like a fish as he struggled with words. He didn’t think his face could get any redder, and he hoped it wasn’t obvious in the dark. He swallowed his nervousness and shuffled carefully under Julian in order to play the guitar. 

It was nerve wracking, playing it and singing alone was stressful enough, now Julian was here, right by his face, giving full attention to him. His fingers fumbled over the frets, and he nearly dropped the bass entirely. Julian looped an arm around his, holding him gently.

“Relax. It's just me, and I already heard you singing earlier. You’re  _ good  _ Ding Dong, you just gotta relax…” He trailed off sleepily, tracing circles into his arm. Ding Dong sighed, and tried again, trying his best to relax.

He didn’t know how, but he managed to play the song, singing softly as the vibrations from the guitar mixed with the ones from Julian humming against his shoulder. When he finished, he sat the bass as carefully as he could next to him on the bench. 

Hesitating slightly, he freed his arm from Julian’s grasp, and instead wrapped it around the larger man. Julian immediately took to opportunity to wrap his around Ding Dong’s waist, burying his face into his chest. They fell again into an easy silence, sitting there for a good ten minutes before Ding Dong shook Julian softly.

“C’mon you doofus, you gotta go back to bed.”

Julian shook his head, clinging to Ding Dong’s shirt. His voice was muffled by the fabric “Just a few more minutes.” Ding Dong sighed and shook him a bit harder.

“No, I can’t carry you up back up to bed Jules.” He tried to push the man off of him, but Julian hugged him closer instead. Ding Dong sighed. “Julian-”

“I love you.” Julian’s voice was quiet against his chest. Ding Dong didn’t know what to do, so he just returned the embrace, fingers clutching Julian’s blanket tightly. He felt just as nervous as when Julian asked him to sing. Julian looked up at him, the reflection of the moon catching in his eyes. “Come to bed with me?”

Ding Dong giggled as he held his tired friend in his arms. “Of course.”


End file.
